


Selective Interest

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone flirts with Agron. Nasir is jealous. Wallsex ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selective Interest

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Nagron up against the nearest wall? (And possibly angry?)
> 
> I didn't do angry but I was able to get jealous down. I've also wanted to play around with Nasir being confused over the Roman concept of sexuality versus others' so I very, very briefly touched on that.

Approximately five minutes ago, Agron had his fingers inside of Nasir. Five minutes before that he was fumbling to retrieve the olive oil they kept in their temporary quarters before pinning him against the wall. Ten minutes before that Nasir had stepped between him and some woman who had it in her mind to try and bed Agron.

“You thought I held interest in her?” he asked as he helped Nasir hike his leg up around his waist.

Agron grabbed Nasir’s thighs while his body kept him flat against the wall. He reached to grab his own cock.

“Or any woman?” he continued.

“You cannot be blind.” Nasir clawed at Agron’s back. His eyes hadn’t lost the jealousy that first started almost half an hour before.

Agron paused and laughed. “I’ve never held interest in them.”

“You need not lie. I know--”

Agron silenced him by pressing his lips to Nasir’s, then, once he was quiet, he moved down to kiss his neck. At the same time he pressed his cock to his ass and thrust inside him. Nasir gasped, hissed, and raked his nails across Agron’s back.

“Later we will break words of lies Romans filled head with.” Agron nipped Nasir’s throat before he brought him down against him.

Nasir tried to move with him but that only made Agron press him harder against the wall to stop him.

“Still yourself. Enjoy this.” He was not, and would never be done with showing Nasir how to receive his own pleasure.

Just as he would never be satisfied with the way Nasir clawed at his back or his moans, growing louder, then turning into nothing more than gasps and a cry that was muffled by biting Agron’s shoulder while he came.

That was the end of Agron as he felt the tightening in his balls and the tension snap and bring him to the opposite, the relaxation that came with pleasure and release. He stayed within Nasir, feeling his warmth a while longer.

“I hold no interest in any other,” he promised.

“No one else could hold mine,” Nasir answered, jealousy giving way to the haze that settled over him after sex.

Agron moved away from the wall but only enough to lift Nasir higher and kiss him.

Then he dragged him to bed. A little more convincing could do no harm...


End file.
